magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 24
Chapter 24---------- Poirot walked into the springfield police station his notebook in his hand. Wiggum sat in his seat putting a donut in his mouth. “Mr. Wiggum I have some shocking evidence that changes everything” as Poirot was about to talk Rex and Eddie burst through the door with Sandor and Lara in handcuffs “What the hell is going on why are they in handcuffs” Wiggum blurted out “These Criminals killed Sam and Moe they are under arrest” Rex explained “No we fucking didn’t Disney’s attacked us why would we kill them we have no reason” Sandor shouted “Listen to him we didn’t do a thing” Lara backed up “Rex I've sorted this out I’ve looked into this already Kirk looked at the car it was shot to shit” “You weak chief” Eddie said “Your a fucking racist we stick together in this world not fall apart” Wiggum explained “I think your time as cheif is coming to an end wiggum” Rex said “ Is that a threat Rex, are you threatening me” Wiggum asked placing his hand on his holstered gun. Just as Rex was about to speak the door to the station swung open a man walked in pointing a gun at the crowd it was Ned flanders tears coming out of his face “Ned what you doing man” Eddie asked “You killed him you killed my boy” He said pointing his gun and rex and Eddie “We didn’t Ned Batman and the doll did remember” Rex looked at him with wide eyes “No you bastards wanted me to lie you shot him and now Maude is gone she killed herself because you killed her my boy” “Eddie is this true did you fucking kil a little boy” Wiggum questioned. Eddie pulled out a gun and Rex followed him pulling out his poiting them at wiggum. Wiggum drew his pistol at Rex and Eddie “It was Rex Chief he did it he told me not to say anything he’s crazy sir” Eddie pleaded “You cunt, don’t drop me in it” Rex stated Ned raised his gun at Rex “You ruined my life you both did” He cried tears began to run down his face both Sandor and Lara backed to the side Poirot backing away also. “Everyone calm down and lower your guns” Wiggum ordered “Sorry Cheif wiggum but this needs to be done” Ned explained as he pulled the trigger a bullet went into Rex’s side making him bleed heavily he fired again hitting him in the throat he fell over. Sandor ran into Eddie making him drop his gun to the fall the doors to police station burst open again Marge ran tackling Ned to the ground making him drop the gun “ Ned stop this isn’t the way” Marge ordered but it was too late Rex was already dead on the floor Ned had become as bad as the racists Chief wiggum stood in horror looking over the people “Ned your under arrest, eddie hand in your badge and gun you're fired” “No fucking way we are” Trevor screamed at master Chief “Well I am & so is my group these people are the only way to stop disney “ Master Chief said “Do you really think these people haven't considered that yet if they're so powerful they would've killed them already” Trevor explained “It beats staying here we can convince them” Chief suggested “Well you're welcome to leave whenever you want doesn’t bother me” Trevor said “Ok Phil, Gandalf, Sandy, Wilson, Flash, Jack, Marko you all in” The 7 all crowded around Chief “looks like we are” Jack said “Count me, Hermione, Petta and Deb” Owen said as he walked towards them “Hell count me in as well” Tony added “Alright then we have a team here anyone else” Master Chief asked “I would but I have my family to look after” Bob said “Why the fuck are you all doing this we have a fucking good routine here we kill any around the area but we stay by the bar keep everyone else safe who don’t want to fight” “Look trevor you said we are welcome to leave when ever we want” Gandalf pointed out “You can but you’ve taken most of my fucking group “ He screamed “I’ll start the engine of dino explorer” Owen said as he went out side to start the engine of his Ford Explorer. Everyone began to load into the car some even going into the boot Trevor looked at Janet, Bob and his family and ankinator “ NO way It’s just going to be us on our own” Trevor stormed outside angry “Everyone get the fuck back inside” Trevor demanded “Trevor we are fucking going with Chief and his group” Deb screamed at him “No you're fucking not We can’t go on bullshit adventures” Trevor yelled at debra “Hey Trev we are leaving deal with it” Master Cheif said staring him down Trevor bent down to a metal pipe lying on the ground he smacked in over Chief helmet cracking the visa he backed up before hitting Trevor in the face trevor continued to beat cheif with the pipe. Phil, Jack and Sandy ran over each making punches and kicking him to the ground they continued to beat him up making him bleed “Stop this You’ll kill him” Tony yelled Phil, Jack Cheif and Sandy looked around all with some of Trevor's blood on them. The redneck lay on the ground barely alive struggling for breath. Back at the gas station 47 was on his laptop trying to access the web “Guys I think I've found it I think I know how to get to Springfield” 47 said excited “No way no fucking way” Tyrese said in happiness “No lie and honestly it’s not that far really maybe a 2-3 day trip at he most” He added “Great so we go to this town find your friends and then what” Mindy asked “I dunno it’s just going to be good to see our friends again,” Hellboy said The 5 of them packed all the worthwhile stuff and crammed it in the back of the Batmobile Hellboy got into the driver’s seat whilst the others put the remaining stuff and got into the Green Hyundai that they took from Gareth and Ken. 47 got in the driver’s seat with Mindy sitting next to her and Tyreese and Skyler in the back they drove down the road towards springfield. Mickey sat in his chair he lifted his Glass of wine Alice, pete and Oswald sat on the table around him Walt came up behind him “What is it sir” Mickey asked “You’ll see” Walt Replied The Crowd of disney’s began to take their seats Aurora came sitting next to Mickey. “People, people shut up I’m delighted to announce the new extension to sleeping Beauty’s castle it’s been hard for the slaves but it finally is completed so be thankful” Everyone began to clap in response Walt walked next to mickey grabbing the crowd's attention“Just before we let you all Dig Into your meals I have some unfortunate news about a traitor among our group who recently killed Pooh” The crowd gasped in shock “And it was Pete one of own High Council members” Everyone looked at pete He stood up angry at Walt “I did no such thing it was the fucking mouse everyone knows it” “We found This blade in Pete’s room” Jack said revealing the blade to the crowd “That’s a fucking lie, a big one” He screamed “Mr. Mouse what should we do with this traitor bastard” Walt asked “Take him to the cells” Mickey respond with the crowd silently watching jack escort pete away. Just as Mickey was looking away and The high five council were watching pete being escorted away a hungry and greedy Boner grabbed one of Mikey's muffins. He took a bite out of it loving the sweet chocolate inside he continued to eat the muffin. Mickey sat down he slowly picked up one of his muffins. “You may eat” He announced before opening his mouth to take a bite when suddenly Boner began to choke. Mickey put down his muffin to see what was going on Boner was grabbing his neck in pain as he fell to the floor his eyes turing red and blood came from his nose, eyes, ears and mouth “Help me” He cried before the poison overcome him and stopped his heart from beating The crowd cried and gasped in horror Mickey looked up at the muffin on Boner’s plate “Who the fuck tried to poison me” He asked